Food processing machines, such as filling machines that optionally have a twisting line or other auxiliary devices, are already well-known from the state of the art.
The machine manufacturers here develop particularly adapted machine types for each foreseeable application area. The customer then selects the required performance and the functional range that is expected to be required before making the decision to purchase a new food processing machine, such as a vacuum filler. After the customer has decided on a particular machine type, the performance and function range can no longer be changed once the machine has been delivered.
If the customer's choice later turns out to be incorrect, it can be that the selected machine no longer matches the new intended application as a result of altered requirements. Then the modification or replacement of the machine is the only possibility, which is always associated with a major effort and corresponding costs. This moreover represents a very inflexible and uneconomical solution to the problem. In addition, temporary expansions to the performance and/or function cannot be implemented on short notice in this way.
For the manufacturer, there is also the disadvantage that different system types must be developed and manufactured for the different intended applications, which is associated with high costs particularly during the manufacture, sale and maintenance.